Occurrence On The Border
by owlickz
Summary: Soon those brave Americans lay at her feet and Emily passed out next to them, their blood splattered on her face. Vietnam looked up at the sky and smiled, "Brother, are you proud of us?" she asked, "We killed them."


**This story runs on the same plot of my fic People In High Places, but this time the story is in Vietnam's POV. **

**Since Vietnam has not offical name I gave her the name 'Lien' because when I was looking up Vietnamese names I saw that 'Lien' meant Lotus, so I thought it fit. Yes, I made Vietnam really crazy to the point were she is referring to herself as multiple people and I put that in italics to show the difference to when she is referring to herself and when she is talking about other people and also to show how super crazy she is.**

**Implied Russia/Fem!America, btw. **

**YEAH GENDERBENDING.**

* * *

"Why?"

Vietnam stared at China, her body hunched in pain, "Why?" The Chinese man stared at her, "Why, brother?" she pleaded, staring into his dark eyes. "Lien.." he muttered, looking away from the battle worn girl. Vietnam let out a whimper, falling to her knees in front of him, grasping onto his shirt.

"Brother!" she cried, "Why is this happening?" she demanded, tears falling freely. Yao did not want to answer; he wanted to get as far away from her as he could to be honest. He could not stand to see his sister like this. "Let go." He muttered, moving away from the broken nation. Her cries filled the room, "Why? Why? Why?" was the last thing China heard as he left the room; his sister's cries haunting every crevasse of his mind and sanity.

Lien whimpered, collapsing onto the floor. The woman had no idea how long she laid on that floor, but she knew she would not have the strength to get up anyways. Her body was too sore and weak to want to move. At that very moment she felt America and her soldiers stalking across her home. Their boots stomping through the jungle, their napalm setting villages and civilians ablaze; their Agent Orange killing her jungles so the guerrilla fighters would not have anywhere to hide and Vietnam wept.

The woman was no longer sure whether she agreed with her brother or the Soviets Union. She knew that the only reason America was here was because she was indirectly fighting Ivan and his communism.

She closed her eyes, ready to give up. Ready to give herself to America; ready to stop this meaningless war.

"Vietnam." Came a voice from behind her, along with a few footsteps. Lien did not even feel like opening her eyes; she knew who it was. "France." She rasped; her voice almost gone. The blonde man walked over to her, lying beside the Vietnamese woman. She cracked her eyes open slightly, "Cha (_Papa_)." she mumbled, staring into blue eyes. The French man smiled slightly, "Bonjour, mon petit (_Hello, my little (one)_)." He whispered back. There was a silence between to two for awhile until Lien broke it. "Why are you here?" she asked him.

Francis reached a hand up to stroke his facial hair, "I just wanted to talk to you." He mumbled. The woman frowned, "You want to talk?" she mumbled bitterly. The blonde man winced at her tone, and paused slightly before speaking. "Mon petit (_My little (one)_), I know I was never the greatest father figure to you. I know I was never there and did not pay much attention to you when you needed me and I came here today to tell you that I am sorry."

Lien stared at him, unsure of what to say. Everything he said was true; he was never a good father figure to her and maybe if he would have been a better one she might not have turned out the way she did. She was always jealous of Canada and Seychelles when it came to France's attention. "Why are you doing this now?" she asked after awhile. Francis looked at her, "Because I needed too. I needed to tell you that I love you no matter what happens. I love you even though you kicked me out of your life. I love you just as much as love Matthew and the others."

His speech seemed rather random and she could not help but think that Emily put him up to it, to get him to give her some heartwarming speech and maybe get her to back out of the war. Part of her did not want that to be true, but the other part knew it most likely was. She sat up slowly, "Those are some pretty words, France." She rasped, trying to stand. The Frenchman sprung to his feet to try and help the weak nation up. She slapped his hands away, "Go away!" she screamed, standing up fully, "Just go away!"

The man seemed shocked by her behavior and reached for her, "Lien, I-"but she smacked his hands away again, "Do not call _us _that! You have no right to call _us_ by _our _name!" she screamed at him, hugging herself. "Just leave _us_ alone!" Francis frowned, "Us?" he questioned. Vietnam looked up at him with fierce dark eyes, "Yes! _Us_! _We_ are split in two!" She back away from him, "Just go away!"

France looked at her wearily before leaving to woman to herself. He walked out into the hallway, brushing past England. The Brit frowned, walking to catch up with the Frenchmen. "Hey frog! Wait." The man stopped, waiting for the other to catch up. Arthur looked up at the Frenchman, "So, what happened?" He asked as he looked over the other's solemn face.

"I'm the one responsible." He muttered. England frowned, "Responsible for what?" he asked. Francis looked over to make eye contact with his lover, "Arthur, she is completely insane. The split is affecting her mentally as well as physically."

Vietnam pulled herself to her feet, slightly hunched over. She growled, pulling herself out of the room by digging her fingers into the wall. Soon a trail of blood followed her, the red life fluid covering the wall. Her nails were worn down to nothing; skin rubbed raw and bleeding; but Lien did not feel this and continued her way to somewhere.

The woman dragged herself out into the streets of her country. People paid no heed to the girl, for they were suffering from their own injuries. Lien just looked like another citizen who was going through the war. Pain shot through her legs as she limped, holding onto the broken walls next to her for support as she made her way through the city. The woman began to sob again, tears making fresh trails down her dirty face again.

A group of Vietcong ran up to her, "Lien," one said, "We need to get you out of here." He said. "The Americans are coming." Another told her. She looked at them, her dark eyes clouded with pain, "No," she croaked, "You go. Hide." She commanded. The guerrilla soldiers looked uncertain, "Lien, maybe," but she cut them off, "Go now!" she screamed, slamming a fist into the wall. The Vietcong men nodded and ran off.

She fell against the wall she was leaning on, an arm wrapped around her torso. Lien coughed, shutting her eyes, "Am I going to die here, brother?" she asked, knowing China was not there to answer. The sound of approaching tanks came into ear shot, "Brother…" she whimpered, sobbing again. The pain of her people and land was becoming too much to handle anymore.

"Hey guys, look at this!" came a taunting voice from in front of her. Dark eyes shot open and took in the image of a group of American soldiers before her. One of them smirked, "I think she's Vietcong." He said. The rest smirked and nodded, pointing their guns to the woman on the ground. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at them, "You cannot kill _us_, you fucking bastards." She spat in English. One snorted, "And why not bitch?" he asked. Vietnam gave them a frightening smile, "Because you are only human." She told them, slumping more against the building.

They looked at her strangely and then to each other, deciding what they should do. "What's goin' on here?" Demanded a commanding female voice from behind them, causing the soldiers to stand up straight, "Nothin' ma'am," said one, "We jus' found this Vietcong bitch." He reposted.

Lien looked up more to see a blonde woman looking down at her. Vietnam gave a weak smirk; she knew who this woman was. "Well boys, this is quite a find." The blonde said, also knowing who the other woman was. Lien's smirked did not leave, "Well it seems we finally meet on the battle field, you slut." She croaked out to the fellow country.

America glared, "Shut your mouth you communist bitch!" she yelled, cocking her gun. Vietnam smirked, "_We_ do not think so." She replied, shaking her head. Emily glared at the woman as she continued speaking, "How does it feel to know that the one you love abandoned and hurt you?" Lien questioned, "How does it feel to know that Ivan is now fucking _our_ dearest brother Yao?"

America screamed and kicked the woman in the side, "Shut you fucking mouth!" she yelled at the fallen nation. Vietnam coughed as she let out a shaky laugh, "_We_ see Ivan is a touchy subject for you," she croaked, "Well _we_ thought you would like to know that he will never come back to you."

Emily kicked her again and pointed her gun at the other, "I will fuck kill you Vietnam!" she seethed, forgetting the shocked soldiers next to her. Lien let out a bitter laugh, "As long as any of _our_ people live, including those in the south, so will _we_. So shoot _us_, America, just shoot _us_." She taunted. Emily screamed again and delivered two shots into the Vietnamese woman on the ground.

Vietnam laughed insanely, holding her hand to the bullet wounds. Emily stepped back, "You lost your goddamn mind Vietnam!" she shouted. The dark haired woman continued to laugh and pushed herself up on the wall behind her. Finally when she reached a standing position, she looked America in the eyes, "You are young," Lien rasped, "So young." She whispered.

America frowned but let her continue speaking, "When we are as old as the rest of us you will understand. _Our _name has been changed many times but _we_ are still the same." She paused, looking at the blood leaking from her fingers, "You are young and think you can take on anything; we all thought like that once. When other countries were your age they never wanted to be controlled by another and wanted to be free and be the hero of the world." She gave a weak smile, "You will soon learn that sometimes you really do not have a choice when stronger countries tell you what to do or following you siblings because they took care of you and are now much stronger then yourself." Tear welled up in dark eyes, "When you become like _us_ or Korea or Ukraine or the rest of them, you never really have a choice in what happens anymore; even when your own family abandons you to die."

America stood there awed by the woman's speech; she finally understood now. Vietnam was abandoned by France and China at this point and left to die at the hands of the Americans.

Lien coughed, blood spilling from her lips as she fell back onto the ground. Emily looked at the group of soldiers next to her, their faces were a mixture of shock, confusion, and sadness. One soldier looked at Emily, "What are you?" he asked. Another nodded, "I always found it strange they let a woman on the battle field."

Emily sighed, "I am the Untied States of America," she told them, "All countries are personified like me and Vietnam." She muttered, motioning to the bleeding woman on the ground with her gun. The blonde woman looked at them, "You cannot tell anyone," she told them, "When we get back you have to take The Oath." She told them, referring to the system the US had set up for those who found out about the personification of the countries.

Vietnam began to laugh again, drawing the attention of the group. She reached into her ao dai and pulled out a handgun, delivering two matching shots into America. The blonde woman screamed, her hand quickly moving to the affected area. Vietnam let out another demented laugh and sprang to her feet, tackling the other country. The dark haired woman grabbed onto short blonde locks and pulled the other woman's head forward, punching her in the face.

Emily growled and flipped their position, driving her knee into the woman's abdomen, effectively knocking the wind out of her. Lien screamed and dug her nails into America's neck, pulling a hidden knife out of her pants and stabbing the blonde in the stomach. America fell backwards onto the ground, her eyes wide. Vietnam smirked and stood over the fallen woman, holding the bloody knife in her bloody hand.

"And this is where the great Untied States of America shall fall," Lien said, "Now you will understand what it feels like to lose." She spat, kicking Emily in the ribs. The soldiers finally snapped out of their apparent shock and charged at the woman. Lien smirked and raised the dragger and gun towards the oncoming Americans. The place had fallen into silence as she watched them come at her in what seemed to be slow motion.

Lien slowly exhaled as they came into arm's reach, plunging her knife into the nearest one's neck and shooting another one. She spun around slashing another's throat, not even feeling as a bullet lodged itself into her thigh. She pulled the trigger twice, killing another two. Soon those brave Americans lay at her feet and Emily passed out next to them, their blood splattered on her face. Lien looked up at the sky and smiled, "Brother, are you proud of _us_?" she asked, "_We_ killed them."

China had decided to come back to see if Vietnam was okay, knowing he probably should not have left his sister in that state. Upon arriving to her house he witnessed his little sister mercilessly killing America's soldiers and attacking America herself. He frowned as he heard the woman asking for his approval of this action, not knowing he was there. His dark eyes widened at her state of mind, "Oh dear…" he whispered, turning away from the blood spattered nation. Yao knew he needed to get out of there and away from his insane sister.

Lien looked back down from the sky, the smile never leaving her face. "Time to go." She said to herself and retreated into the jungle to meet up with her fellow Vietcong at the closest base. She giggled to herself, suddenly feeling giddy, dancing through the dense jungle. She let her hands brush the plants lovingly, her fingers dancing along tree trunks as she began to sing softly to herself. Her voice seemed to calm the plants and animals around her, for they knew who this woman was.

Sudden Vietnam let out a laugh that seemed to ring through the whole jungle; she knew that at that moment America troops would stop quickly and look for her. It did not matter though; they would not find her or the base nearby. She knew once they found Emily that their government would get the message to get out and leave them alone. Yes, the Americans were fighting communism and she was becoming communist, but they needed to see that not everything was their business and what she did to Emily and those troops should send them a pretty clear message.

The only thing that can effectively harm a country is another country. Once they saw the damaged done to America they would know she was out for blood. A cruel smirk formed on her lips as she found another group of soldiers. She took out her knife and approached them quietly. Soon their screams fill the jungle and she brutally murdered them, laughing giddily as she did it. After she finished them she decided to go find some more, abandoning her plan to go to the base.

Lien was not sure how many men she killed that day, but all she knew it that she got the greatest satisfaction in doing it. She leaned against a tree and pulled down her pants and underwear. Her finger found its way in between her folds and began rubbing her clit with the blood stained appendage. She closed her eyes tightly and opened her legs wider. She let out a loud moan as the blood drenched handle was jammed into her opening over and over, the blade digging into her palm.

Her hips began to rock with the motion and her finger moved faster over her clit. Her pleasure filled moans filled the area around her as she continued to masturbate. She came again and again, not wanting to stop the wonderful feeling. Vietnam's hand and weapon were now covered with a mixture of blood from the soldiers and her own vaginal fluids.

Soon she stopped, panting as she slid down the tree she was leaning against for support. Lien smiled to herself and raised her hands to look at them. The knife lay discarded next to her; her eyes watching the how her fluid strung out when she opened and closed her fingers. The Vietnamese woman whipped her hands on a large hanging leaf and pulled her pants and undergarments back up to their proper place. She cleaned her weapon and placed in back in its place, wrapping a strip of cloth around the slice in her hand.

Lien looked at the group of fallen soldiers she had recently killed and smiled, walking off into the jungle. She reached the base about an hour later and entered, ignoring the surprised looks from her people. She did not blame them for staring because she was covered in blood and other unnamed substances. The dark hair woman entered the main room, her eyes meeting violet ones. A pleasant, yet mocking, smile graced the woman's lips, "Ivan, _we_ are so pleased to see you." She cooed, "What have you brought _us_?" she asked him.

Russia looked at her carefully, "Yao asked me to come check on you, comrade Lien." He told her. Vietnam continued to smile, "Brother must be so proud of _us_," she said, "_We_ just killed many American soldiers and attacked America herself and won!" she exclaimed happily. The Russian's eyes narrowed as she continued, "Yes, yes, she came up to _us_ and shot _us_ twice and then _we_ shot her and stabbed her in the stomach." She giggled, "Her blood was everywhere and so very red just like-" Ivan lunged forward and pushed the Asian country harshly into a wall, "You fucking bitch!" he roared, "How dare you do that to her!"

Lien only smiled, "I was only fighting the enemy." She stated. Russia snarled, "I supplied you to kill American _soldiers_!" he hiss, "Not America herself." Vietnam smiled softly, "You love her," she began, "But you are trying to hurt her. Do not be a hypocrite." Ivan snarled again, "Do not lecture me you crazy bitch." He spat and shoved her away from him. Vietnam said nothing as she watched the larger country walk out of the room, knowing he was going back to his house. Members of the Vietcong rushed into the room and brief her on what Ivan had brought for them.

Lien did not listen to them as they talked, their faces were just a blur and their words were not comprehendible. She went to sleep that night thinking about before all of this happened, when she was still sane. Vietnam sighed and rolled over in her cot and pulled her sheets up to her chin. The woman stared at the ceiling, her dark eyes slowly closing as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
